His Unlikely Proposal
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: A drabble in which Hermione, a muggle-born and a mudblood per se, was proposed a marriage by a pureblood. "Marry me, mudblood. And Granger, if you are to reject me now, I'll bloody make sure to let my father hear about this."


**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own HP. **

**A/N: So this is and most likely, my first attempt on using HP. I was at my grandma's house yesterday and there was no internet connection at her place when this story popped in my head while I'm *coughtakingashowercough*. Haha. Anyway, have fun reading. :-)**

* * *

**His Unlikely Proposal**

* * *

"Marry me, mudblood." Draco Lucius Malfoy, the pureblood Slytherin Prince, said on bended knees which shocked the entire population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one had expected him to propose in the Great Hall that bloody Monday morning. And what totally surprised everyone was that he actually proposed to 'The Brightest Witch' of their age, 'The Gryffindor Princess', member of 'The Golden Trio', a muggle-born girl, and his worst enemy named Hermione Jean Granger. Everyone who witnessed Draco's sudden action immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at the unlikely couple.

Hermione, who was disturbed from eating her breakfast turned to look at Draco. No one could tell if the girl was shocked, amused, delighted, or whatever. She looked at him with a blank expression, and later on, smiled smugly down at the Slytherin boy.

"Wow. Nice job Malfoy. Is this one of your sick jokes again? I must admit that you're good at flattering a girl, and a muggle-born at that." she said mockingly. Draco smirked at her, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Never thought it would work on you. Look Granger, I know how much you want me. You're just pretending to hate me all these years so I can notice you." He fired back, his smirk never went away.

Hermione smirked back at him, never wanting to give into his teases.

"Conceited git."

"Annoying witch."

"Arrogant prat."

"Filthy mudblood." He knew he shouldn't have said that, especially when he saw how her face changed.

"Is that your best shot? You know, it's getting too old and over-used, you prick." She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the slight pain she received at his retort earlier by heaving a sigh.

"Yet it's still quite effective, isn't it bookworm? Now, will you marry me or shall I force you into doing it?" he said proudly, knowing that she will give in any minute.

"Seriously ferret. You could've, at least, come up with a more...original and romantic proposal than that. I might reconsider on your second attempt though."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have no plans on humiliating myself again. Plus, I'm not a romantic guy and you know that."

"Still, you've got to try harder."

"Is that you saying yes then?" His smirk grew wider, waiting for her expected 'yes'. She hummed, acting as though she was in deep thought.

"Maybe?" She grinned. Oh sweet Merlin, he knew this was coming. He really did! His smirk suddenly turned to a boyish grin and he seemed to be a young boy who got a new toy from his father.

"It better be. 'Cause if you are to reject me now, I'll bloody make sure to let my father hear about this." He told her, smiling triumphantly as he put the ring (which had emeralds and shiny stones one couldn't give a proper name to) on her ring finger. She laughed at what he said. His father? Consenting his heir to marry a mudblood?

"Like he'll have his only son marry a mudblood. I don't think so, Malfoy." She told him seriously, gazing down at him like he's the most beautiful thing God ever created. If only he didn't smirk that much. If only!

"Need not to worry Granger. And I think it's time for you to call me Draco. It'll be much more appropriate now that you're my fiancée, don't you think? See you later, _'Mione_." He stood up, planted a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaving the Great Hall. She sighed and resumed to eating, ignoring the curious stares everyone was giving her.

"What in the bloody hell was that, 'Mione?" Harry asked, who seemed to have recovered from his baffled state. Hermione smiled at him, and Ron, who was still staring at her awkwardly. She secretly thanked Merlin that her two best friends didn't interrupt her bizarre conversation with Malfoy nor did they try to hex him, and that it took them a while to recover from the shocking shockers Malfoy just gave them.

"Oh, nothing really. Just Malfoy being Malfoy and his unlikely...proposal. " she shrugged and returned to eating like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**_fin_**

**_04-27-2012_**

* * *

**A/N: Soo, how was my first attempt on HP, particularly Dramione, like? Okay, It sucks, I know. Err, reviews? ? :D**


End file.
